It is useful for computers connected to networks to scan incoming files and store associated file attributes. An attribute concerning a file can comprise any piece of information relevant to that file, such as its source, name, size or type. Stored file attributes can be useful both to the computer user and to various application programs. The user may want a record detailing files that were transmitted to a computer or that entered the computer's file system from external sources. Such information can also be utilized by various automated processes, such as a malicious computer code blocking system.
Computers connected to networks are vulnerable to network based malicious computer code attacks, such as worms, viruses and Trojan horses. As used herein, “malicious computer code” is any code that enters a computer without an authorized user's knowledge and/or without an authorized user's consent. Various blocking systems exist which attempt to block incoming malicious computer code. Information concerning past and present incoming files can be used by such systems to determine which files to block.
Some existing systems scan incoming files, and determine and store the name of the originating application (e.g., outlook.exe, iexplore.exe). However, such systems have no knowledge of the various file formats generated by different applications, and are unable to obtain further information about the files (e.g., the URL visited, an attachments sender's address).
What is needed are methods, computer readable media and systems that can glean and store file attributes concerning incoming files in a variety of formats, regardless of which applications generated the files.